


Finer Than Gold

by CanadianGarrison



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Other, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Quickie fic from a prompt on Tumblr





	Finer Than Gold

D'Artagnan has been interested in Porthos’s earring ever since they first met. It wasn’t a completely new concept, a man with an earring, but it wasn’t really a day to day thing in Lupiac either, and d'Artagnan wants to know *everything* – when did Porthos get it, what does it mean to him, was this gold ring the first or was there something before it, who pierced his ear, how badly did it hurt?

Which is how d'Artagnan ended up here, sitting across Porthos’s lap, holding his breath as Aramis hands over a medium-thick sewing needle from his medic kit.

“Nervous?” Athos smirks at d'Artagnan, teasing and reassuring at the same time.

“Not a bit!” D'Artagnan’s voice is maybe a bit shaky, too high and not entirely convincing, but his brothers are kind enough not to mention it.

“Don’t move,” Porthos says into d'Artagnan’s right ear, and then the needle is through, pain bursting bright in the soft lobe.

It’s not the worst he’s ever felt but it’s so local, so specific, d'Artagnan blinks hard as a few tears well up in his eyes.

“Nearly done,” Porthos is reassuring as he slides the needle all the way through and hands it back to Aramis. Porthos holds his hand palm-up and Athos drops a gold ring into it, open at one point. Porthos slides the ring through the bleeding hole, fiddles with it to pop a bead in the open space of the ring, and the tugging as he does so hurts worse than the piercing itself. D'Artagnan can’t hold back his yelp of pain but he manages to sit still long enough for Porthos to finish what he’s doing and press a clean piece of cloth against the wound, back and front.

“Hold it there till the bleeding stops, then leave it alone except to wipe it with Aramis’s special spirits every night. All right?”

D'Artagnan nodded, doing as instructed.

"You’re truly one of the Inseparables, now,” Aramis says with a grin.

“Where’s your earring, then?”

“Ah, it’s impractical in a fight,” Aramis answers, “so Athos and I wear ours in a different place.”  
D'Artagnan looks back and forth between them, confused. Aramis laughs at him, and Athos just shakes his head.

“Show him, so we can get back to training,” Athos says.

Slowly, Aramis drops his braces off his shoulders and unlaces his shirt even more than usual, finally tugging the open neck over to one side to expose his nipple, decorated with a thin gold ring.

“Oh,” d'Artagnan gasps. “Yeah, that – might’ve been a bit much for today.


End file.
